Roof vents provide the necessary ventilation to the roof of a house or other building, preventing condensation in the roof. Various roof vents employ vanes, grates and louvers to permit air to be channeled between the roof and the atmosphere, and to try to prevent rain from entering the roof through the roof vent. A variety of caps and covers have been used to act as a guard to prevent the infiltration of rain. However, prior art roof vents have thus far been ineffective in preventing the infiltration of snow into the attic space, particularly in cases of snow storms and the like. An improved roof vent which permits adequate attic ventilation but at the same time prevents the infiltration of snow is therefore required.